Hell in a Cell
thumb|right|300px|Jaula onde ocorre o Hell in a Cell. O Hell in a Cell é um tipo de combate de wrestling profissional, no qual o ringue e a área à sua volta ficam rodeado por uma jaula de aço totalmente coberta. Os combates Hell in a Cell ocorrem em regra uma ou duas vezes por ano, tendo sido realizados 41 do gênero na WWE desde o primeiro em 1997. Devido às dificuldades de logística em instalá-los, ao seu perigo, e ao fato de ser uma atração especial, os combates Hell in a Cell são geralmente vistos apenas em eventos pay-per-view e somente dois combates foram realizados na televisão em direto. Triple H com vitórias sobre Mick Foley, Chris Jericho, Kevin Nash, Shawn Michaels, Vince McMahon e Big Show e The Legacy é o lutador com mais vitórias neste tipo de combate tendo apenas perdido para Batista. The Undertaker com vitórias sobre Mick Foley, Big Boss Man, Randy Orton, Edge e CM Punk ocupa osegundo lugar com cinco vitórias dentro de cela, mas também é o que mais perdeu com três derrotas. Foram contra Shawn Michaels, (contou com interferência de Kane), Brock Lesnar (com interferência de Paul Heyman) e Batista (com interferência de Edge) e empatado com Mick Foley, são os lutadores com mais derrotas dentro da cela. Mick Foley participou em dois Hell in a Cell tendo perdido os dois (contra Triple H e Undertaker). Em 2009 a WWE criou o pay-per-view temático o Hell in a Cell, a partir disto os combates deste gênero passaram a ocorrer apenas neste evento. Histórico |- !Nº !Combate !Evento !Data !Duração |- |1.º |Shawn Michaels vs. The Undertaker |Badd Blood: In Your House |5 de outubro de 1997 |29:59 |- |2.º |The Undertaker e Steve Austin vs. Mankind e Kane (Ninguém saiu vencedor.) |''RAW is WAR'' |15 de junho de 1998 |05:10 |- |3.º |The Undertaker vs. Mankind |King of the Ring |28 de junho de 1998 |17:38 |- |4.º |Mankind vs. Kane (Ninguém saiu vencedor) |''RAW is WAR'' |24 de agosto de 1998 |07:41 |- |5.º |The Undertaker vs. The Big Boss Man |WrestleMania XV |28 de março de 1999 |09:46 |- |6.º |Triple H © vs. Cactus Jack pelo WWF Championship. |No Way Out |27 de fevereiro de 2000 |23:59 |- |7.º |Kurt Angle © vs. The Undertaker vs. Triple H vs. Steve Austin vs. The Rock vs. Rikishi pelo WWF Championship. |Armageddon |10 de dezembro de 2000 |32:14 |- |8.º |Triple H vs. Chris Jericho |Judgment Day |19 de maio de 2002 |24:31 |- |9.º |Brock Lesnar © vs. The Undertaker pelo WWE Championship. |No Mercy |20 de outubro de 2002 |27:18 |- |10.º |Triple H © vs. Kevin Nash pelo World Heavyweight Championship. |Bad Blood |15 de junho de 2003 |21:01 |- |11.º |Triple H vs. Shawn Michaels |Bad Blood |13 de junho de 2004 |47:26 |- |12.º |Batista © vs. Triple H pelo World Heavyweight Championship. |Vengeance |26 de junho de 2005 |26:54 |- |13.º |The Undertaker vs. Randy Orton |Armageddon |18 de dezembro de 2005 |30:31 |- |14.º |D-Generation X (Triple H e Shawn Michaels) vs. Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon e The Big Show |Unforgiven |17 de dezembro de 2006 |25:04 |- |15.º |Batista © vs. The Undertaker pelo World Heavyweight Championship. |Survivor Series |18 de novembro de 2007 |21:25 |- |16.º |The Undertaker vs. Edge |SummerSlam |17 de agosto de 2008 |26:25 |- |17.º |CM Punk © vs. The Undertaker pelo World Heavyweight Championship. |rowspan="3"|Hell in a Cell |rowspan="3"|4 de outubro de 2009 |10:26 |- |18.º |John Cena © vs. Randy Orton pelo WWE Championship |21:27 |- |19.º |D-Generation X (Triple H e Shawn Michaels) vs. The Legacy (Cody Rhodes e Ted DiBiase) |18:04 |- |20.º |Randy Orton © vs. Sheamus pelo WWE Championship. |rowspan="2"|Hell in a Cell |rowspan="2"|3 de outubro de 2010 |22:50 |- |21.º |Kane © vs. The Undertaker pelo World Heavyweight Championship. |22:30 |- |22.º |Mark Henry © vs. Randy Orton pelo World Heavyweight Championship. |rowspan="2"|Hell in a Cell |rowspan="2"|2 de outubro de 2011 |15:59 |- |23.º |John Cena © vs. Alberto Del Rio vs. CM Punk pelo WWE Championship. |24:10 |- |24.º |The Undertaker vs. Triple H |WrestleMania XXVIII |1 de abril de 2012 |30:52 |- |25.º |CM Punk © vs. Ryback pelo WWE Championship. |Hell in a Cell |28 de outubro de 2012 |11:21 |- |26.º |CM Punk vs. Ryback e Paul Heyman. |rowspan="2"|Hell in a Cell |rowspan="2"|27 de outubro de 2013 |13:49 |- |27.º |Daniel Bryan vs. Randy Orton pelo vago WWE Championship. |22:08 |- |28.º |John Cena vs. Randy Orton para definir o desafiante n° 1 pelo WWE World Heavyweight Championship. |rowspan="2"|Hell in a Cell |rowspan="2"|26 de outubro de 2014 |25:52 |- |29.º |Seth Rollins vs. Dean Ambrose |14:03 |- |30.º |Roman Reigns vs. Bray Wyatt |rowspan="2"|Hell in a Cell |rowspan="2"|25 de outubro de 2015 |23:03 |- |31.º |The Undertaker vs. Brock Lesnar |18:10 |- |32.º |The Undertaker vs. Shane McMahon |WrestleMania 32 |3 de abril de 2016 |30:05 |- |33.º |Roman Reigns © vs. Rusev pelo WWE United States Championship. |rowspan="3"|Hell in a Cell |rowspan="3"|30 de outubro de 2016 |24:30 |- |34.º |Kevin Owens © vs. Seth Rollins pelo WWE Universal Championship. |23:15 |- |35.º |Sasha Banks © vs. Charlotte pelo WWE Raw Women's Championship. |18:00 |- |36.º |The New Day (Big E e Xavier Woods) © vs. The Usos (Jey e Jimmy Uso) pelo WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship. |rowspan="2"|Hell in a Cell |rowspan="2"|8 de outubro de 2017 |23:03 |- |37.º |Shane McMahon vs. Kevin Owens |38:48 |- |38.º |Randy Orton vs. Jeff Hardy |rowspan="2"|Hell in a Cell |rowspan="2"|16 de setembro de 2018 |24:50 |- |39.º |Roman Reigns © vs. Braun Strowman pelo WWE Universal Championship |24:07 |- |40.º |Becky Lynch © derrotou Sasha Banks pelo WWE Raw Women's Championship |rowspan="2"|Hell in a Cell |rowspan="2"|6 de outubro de 2019 |23:40 |- |41.º |Seth Rollins © vs. "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt pelo WWE Universal Championship |17:20 |- !colspan="5"| |- |} Categoria:Tipos de combate